


Oh, misère ! (Ma langue a fourché.)

by vegap1k



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 13:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4836992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vegap1k/pseuds/vegap1k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le (<i>manque</i> apparent de) squelette de son vieux rival-pote pose un petit, <i>tout</i> petit problème moral à Aziraphale. Cela fait partie du Grand Plan Ineffable, qu'il se répète. En boucle. Très fort. Longtemps.</p><p>(Le dit-vieux-rival-pote ne s'en sort <i>pas mieux</i>, de toute façon.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Qui sème le vent...

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer :** Neil Gaiman et (feu) Terry Pratchett.
> 
>  **Notes :** J' _adore_ Gaiman, voilà, c'est dit. Pratchett est un trésor,  Good Omens à peu près le meilleur bouquin du _monde_ , et je tiens – tout à fait furieusement – à remercier ma délicieuse **Ilhem H** pour me l'avoir conseillé.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

« N'essaie pas de m'induire en tentation, Crowley !  
– Je n'essayais pas de te tenter, mon ange. A vrai dire, j'avais dans l'idée de tenter tout le monde, ici…  _Sauf_ toi.  
– Oh. _Oh_. Euh. Très bien. C'est  _parfait_. »

Franchement, Aziraphale n'y était pour rien. Le démon dansait comme un  _serpent_ , se coulant dans l'espace du pub irlandais avec tant de grâce et d'aisance que c'en devenait malfaisant. Puis, il y avait toute la bière – très fraîche, ambrée, savoureuse – qui imbibait ses neurones éthérés…

Du reste, Crowley était sincère, mais la frimousse de l'ange s'empourprait de façon exquise, et ça, c'était  _sacrément_   _divin_.


	2. ... S'envole, probablement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Notes :** Bon, rien de tout cela n'était prévu. Que voulez-vous, ridiculiser Crowley, aussi, c'était trop _tentant_.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Aziraphale était un peu (mais _pas trop_ ) vexé, à l’heure du goûter.  
  
« Dis- _moi_ , mon cher. La dernière fois, tu te souviens ? En Irlande. Tu m’as dit, hum... _Quelque chose_. Suis-je, euh, si _peu_ tentable ? »  
  
Le démon dévisageait – l’air _féroce_ – son thé jasmin et caramel.  
  
« De _quoi_ tu parles ? Tu es tout à fait, parfaitement tentable. Sans rire, je dirai même : _diablement tentable_. »  
  
Crowley, les yeux écarquillés si _fort_ qu’il s’en péta presque une veine, bégaya (« Enfin, _j’veux dire_ , pour un ange. Euh. Ça peut aller, quoi. Mais, bon. T’as _compris_. »), piquant un fard d’ _enfer_ pendant que son Ennemi Naturel s’étranglait paisiblement avec un spéculoos.


End file.
